Warriors: A Hidden Ledgend: Book One: The Secret
by Marishu Tajamoto
Summary: LakeClan is half starving to death and weak. They need help desperately. Foreststar is plotting… what? Only a few apprentices see the danger. It is up to them to stop it. Full summary inside.
1. ForestClan

ForestClan

Leader: Foreststar- a tortoise-shell she-cat with white paws and chest

Deputy: Pinefoot- a brown tabby tom with streaks of grey

Medicine Cat: Oakstripe- a grey tom with brown stripes Apprentice: Leafpaw

Warriors: Berryfoot- tabby with tom with brown and black splotches Apprentice: Brindlepaw

Brambleface- muscular brown and black tabby tom, amber eyes Apprentice: Thornpaw

Birchpelt- white tom with grey spots, deep blue eyes

Rabbitear- a brown she-cat with ginger paws, sky blue eyes Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Snakefur- light brown tom with a tinge of green fur, formally a rouge

Foxtail- black she-cat with a bright red tail like a foxes' Apprentice: Robinpaw

Brightflower- blue-grey she-cat with tawny paws, forest green eyes Apprentice: Fernpaw

Gorsetail- tawny tom with a brown tail and paws, icy grey eyes Apprentice: Molepaw

Lichenfur- small tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

Mousetrack- small brown tom

Lightstep- a young tom with a bright grey pelt Apprentice: Stumpypaw

Rottingtree- a speckled brown tom

Fallenlog- a wise longhaired senior tom, nearing the elders' age

Shadeheart- a pretty dappled she-cat

Yellowleaf- a crimson, orange, and yellow she-cat, first trained as a medicine cat and then as a warrior

Weedfang- long-legged tom with large paws and green eyes

Woodeneye- a youthful tom, blind in one eye

Mossypelt- white she-cat with different shades of grey, brown, tawny, and black, amber eyes

Barkclaw- a big tabby tom with brown and black stripes

Apprentices: Thornpaw- brown (with darker flecks) tom, green eyes

Wolfpaw- a light grey and dark grey dappled tom

Leafpaw- tortoise-shell she-cat with light green eyes

Molepaw- small brown tom with grey paws

Robinpaw- a white tom with ginger and brown splotches

Fernpaw- a light brown she-cat with green eyes

Brindlepaw- a pretty tabby she-cat

Thicketpaw- a muscular black tom being taught by the smartest and wisest cat in all of the Clan

Stumpypaw- a brown tom with only half of a tail

Queens: Mapplesap- a brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Rosepettle- a dark ginger (with lighter flecks) she-cat with yellow eyes

Morningflower- pretty tortoise-shell she-cat

Sweetfur- a black she-cat with ginger splotches, white muzzle

Elders: Sprucemask- elderly black and white tom with a very long tail

Hollytail- a crimson she-cat with white paws and a black tail, formally ForestClan's medicine cat

Fungusear- a brown tom with golden ears Apprentice: Thicketpaw

Kits: Twigkit

Squirrelkit

Nutkit

Fireflykit

Beatlekit

Mothkit

Cardnalkit

Larchkit

Chipmunkkit

Sunshinekit

Flowerkit

Rockykit


	2. LakeClan

Allegiances:

LakeClan

Leader: Lakestar- a black speckled tom with a grey coat

Deputy: Turtleshell- a beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat, bright green eyes

Medicine Cat: Reedclaw- tabby tom with ginger paws and tail, sky blue eyes Apprentice: Oceanpaw

Warriors: Swimmingtail- blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes

Currentclaw- a grey tom (with darker flecks), amber eyes

Foampelt- very pale grey she-cat with unusually blue eyes

Wetface- a light grey tom with a white face, bright blue eyes Apprentice: Soakpaw

Fishtail- brown tabby tom with a white tail, formally a rouge

Pebbleclaw- a muscular grey tom with jet black paws

Waterwhisker- a black and white tom with grey streaks on his face Apprentice: Tricklepaw

Wakefur- a grey and brown tabby she-cat (with darker flecks), blue-green eyes Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Splashheart- a tortoise-shell she-cat with white forepaws, green eyes Apprentice: Muddypaw

Lightbrook- a white she-cat with one grey paw and one black paw, amber eyes

Droughtclaw- a brown and white tom with unusually long front claws

Smallpuddle- a small blue-grey tom with a single white paw, amber eyes

Flowingtail- tawny she-cat with a long tail and amber eyes Apprentice: Drippingpaw

Riverheart- light grey (with darker specks) longhaired tom, bright blue eyes Apprentice: Shimmerpaw

Shinningeyes- a black she-cat with a grey tipped tail, bright grey eyes Apprentice: Driftpaw

Wavepelt- a dark grey tom with swirls of silver fur, brilliantly blue eyes Apprentice: Drowningpaw

Soggyface- silver tom with grey head, big amber eyes Apprentice: Boulderpaw

Thawpelt- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Frozenpond- misty blue-grey she-cat with white paws and underbelly

Marshtail- smoky grey she-cat with a brown tail

Whitestream- grey she-cat with two white stripes on her flank

Spraypelt- pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Ripplepool- tortoise-shell she-cat with pure blue eyes

Tidefur- a blue-grey tom with white ears and paws

Swampwhisker- a brown tom with ginger splotches, green eyes

Sootfur- a tawny (with lighter specks) she-cat, amber eyes

Rapidfur- dark brown tabby tom (with lighter flecks), blue eyes

Troutear- a pale ginger tom with a white chest

Drizzleleaf- a pretty tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Streamfur- long-legged grey tom with white paws

Apprentices: Oceanpaw- a blue-grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Soakpaw- grey tom with blue eyes

Tricklepaw- a small calico tom with silver paws

Minnowpaw- white she-cat with silvery-white paws, pale blue eyes

Muddypaw- tortoise-shell she-cat with white paws and chest

Boulderpaw- brown tom with big tawny splotches

Drowningpaw- small dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Driftpaw- longhaired black and white tom

Shimmerpaw- silver-grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Drippingpaw- brown tom (with darker and lighter flecks), amber eyes

Queens: Opalfur- silvery-grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Seaheart- grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with a brown tail, green eyes

Raincloud- smoky grey she-cat (with lighter patches), amber eyes

Elders: Mistycloud- grey she-cat with amber eyes

Frothingpelt- white and grey tom with brown ears

Steamclaw- pale grey tom with green eyes

Hazytail- tawny tom with unusual yellow eyes

Kits: Bubblekit

Swirlingkit

Bankkit

Dampkit

Wetkit

Gurglekit

Thurstykit


	3. Prolouge

Summary: Thicketpaw's different than most apprentices. For example, his mentor's an elder. That's strange... Leafpaw, his best friend, wants to help him. But how? Things are worse in LakeClan. Muddypaw feels as if something bad is going to happen. And an enemy still lurks half hidden in shadow… waiting for their chance to strike.

Disclaimer: I don't even want to say it. It just makes me upset. Humphrey. ((Sulks)) I wish my parents had given me Warriors for Hannukka. Grrr them.

* * *

Prologue 

The forest was unusually still, silence draping everything like a thick velvety black veil. The only thing that penetrated the total darkness was the full moon, its light dancing in the sky, reaching out to gently caress the rolling grassy hills.

In the very heart of the forest was an area cleared of all trees and all other plants. A bubbling, gurgling stream wound its way through the center of the clearing, splashing and flowing over boulders that were shining silver in the moonlight. The large, glossy leaves of a stout bush rustled. A shadowy figure emerged slowly, almost warily. It looked both ways, listening intently to the whisper of the towering trees. Once making sure the coast was clear, the figure flicked its tail twice and led six other shadows out farther into the opening.

The first cat settled himself down next to the winding stream. His fur was etched with silver as he began to wash with slow, steady licks. Once he was done, he wrapped his tail neatly around his paws. Sighing, he called softly for one of his clanmates. They stood up and padded slowly and painfully over to her leader. The leader bent over and whispered something urgently in the she-cat's ear. The second one nodded slowly, scanning the clearing as though looking for something, ears flicking back and forth, trying to hear every sound that the forest made.

The leaves of the bushes on the opposite bank trembled as another cat led her party of ten strong, lean warriors across the grassy slope. The one in the lead pause for a mere second before leaping onto the first of eight rocks that poked out of the foaming water. The others followed her, a little more cautiously than their leader, however.

The tired tom stood up slowly, and, wincing, made his way over to the bank, dragging his paws as if they were made of lead. "Lakestar," called the tortoise-shell she-cat. She had reached the last stone and leapt gracefully onto the muddy bank, impatiently shaking mud from her white forepaws.

"Yes, Foreststar?" croaked the grey tom. His fur was speckled here and there with black spots as mysterious as the bottom of the river. "Let's start the Gathering." The ForestClan leader leapt onto the largest boulder. She sat down, watching with amusement and satisfaction as the LakeClan leader struggled up the large slippery surface, but showed no sign of wanting to help him.

"Lakestar, what has happened? You once grew fat from the fish you dined on. What's wrong now?" jeered a muscular brown and black tabby tom, amber eyes flashing. Lakestar chose to ignore the question. Instead, he settled himself down on the massive rock. I'm beginning, I believe," meowed Foreststar, rising to her paws.

"Cats of all clans; we join here tonight under the full moon to discuss the comings and goings of our different clans. First, I want to welcome a new cat here. Two nights ago, Birchpelt earned his warrior name." Birchpelt, a white tom with grey spots, puffed out his chest proudly as he looked around at the gathered cats. "We also welcome a new apprentice by the name of Robinpaw." A light brown she-cat nudged a white tom with ginger and brown splotches. Robinpaw looked up at Fernpaw (AN: Fernpaw was the one who nudged him) before gazing shyly but proudly around at the crowd. Foreststar continued, "Brambleface chased a badger and her cubs out of our territory. I don't thing we're going to see them again anytime soon." Murmurs of admiration filled the air. Brambleface smiled widely and purred with pleasure.

"Lakestar, do you have any news?" Foreststar turned to gaze curiously at the LakeClan leader. "Yes, I do have news." Lakestar rose slowly to his paws, a grimace on his face. "We too have a new warrior; Swampwhisker stands vigil at the camp entrance tonight." His voice was hoarse but determined. Murmurs of congratulations wept the crowd. When the noise died down, Lakestar said in the same flat, tired voice, " The Twolegs have been poisoning the water. Last week, we lost an elder to poisoned fish. Without fish, we are constantly hungry." Mutters of surprise traveled through the listening cats like ripples on a calm pool. A few yowled in outrage, "What have we done to them to deserve this?!" Lakestar flicked his tail for silence. The cats hushed, still clearly agitated. "Unless Foreststar has anything more to say, this Gathering has ended."

Lakestar half fell, half slid down the boulder. Foreststar followed after. As the clans separated, a she-cat ran over to a tom and they conversed shortly before breaking apart once more. The she-cat ran back to her clan. Lakestar looked over his shoulder one more time as they disappeared into the long shadows cast by the trees enclosing the clearing.


	4. Starved

**Disclaimer: Okay, first off, I don't own the Warriors idea/plot/plan, but I own the characters.**

* * *

**Starved**

Thicketpaw woke up and instantly curled right back up into his balled-up sleeping position. The air was freezing. Thicketpaw tried in vain to shut out the cold but it was no use.

Stretching his aching muscles, Thicketpaw let out a gaping yawn. He trotted out of the apprentice den and suddenly fell up to his chest in cold powdery flakes. Thicketpaw let out a yelp and with a flurry of paws leapt back inside the apprentice den, knocking poor Wolfpaw right off his paws and into the pile of mossy bedding.

"Oof!" said the winded apprentice. He jumped to his feet, shaking moss from his fur. "What was that for?"

Thicketpaw grinned sheepishly. "Sorry to wake you up, Wolfpaw. I didn't see where I was going with all the snow outside."

Wolfpaw froze. "Did you say… SNOW?"

Thicketpaw nodded excitedly, and now it was his turn to be bowled over. Wolfpaw sprinted out of the den and leapt into the deep drift, yowling in delight. He rolled over and over in he snow, squirming and wiggling through the solid cold until he sat up. Thicketpaw could barely suppress a mrrow of laughter; Wolfpaw was covered from head to tail with white flakes!

"You look like you were caught in a blizzard!" Thicketpaw purred, leaping on top of his friend.

Brindlepaw and Fernpaw emerged together out of the den. They looked sleepy and disgruntled, but both she-cats' eyes opened wide when they saw the snow lying thickly on the ground. They let out yowls of delight and plunged into the snow sea.

Their happy play was interrupted when Fungusear trotted across the clearing toward them. He gazed meaningfully at the lump of snow that was Thicketpaw. The apprentice lowered his head and followed his mentor out of camp. Once they were out of earshot of the camp, Fungusear turned around.

Thicketpaw was expecting the worst. He was sure that Fungusear was angry with him. But instead, his mentor asked, "Looks like you like the snow. Today I'll teach you how to hunt in it." Thicketpaw looked up expectantly.

"I'm ready!" He exclaimed.

Fungusear nodded and trotted off into the woods. Thicketpaw followed. "Hunting in winter can be a bit hard," Fungusear said. "Most animals have gone into their burrows. If they haven't, then you must be light on your toes and test the snow with each step when you hunt. There is a thin crust of ice on the surface that will crackle and break if you apply too much weight." Thicketpaw nodded.

Fungusear stopped and turned to face him. He bent down into a flawless hunting crouch and cautiously crept forward. "Notice how far apart my legs are and how my paws are spread to evenly distribute my weight. Keep your tail out and low to the ground for extra balance," Fungusear explained. He sat up. "Now you try."

Thicketpaw mimicked Fungusear's crouch and tried to slither forward on top of the snow. The ice gave way and his paw fell through to the powder beneath. Thicketpaw hissed in shock and leapt backward. His hind paws plunged through and Thicketpaw found himself up to his chest in snow.

Fungusear's whiskers twitched with amusement. "You must be light on your paws. Try to think of it like sliding on the ice, not stepping. Don't pick your paws up." Thicketpaw blinked his understanding and tried again. He slid his front paw lightly over the surface of the ice. It didn't collapse this time. Thicketpaw moved each paw in this manner until he had crossed the span of five tail-lengths.

"Try your pouncing," encouraged Fungusear. The apprentice pushed off with his hind legs. They instantly fell beneath the snow, which Thicketpaw had anticipated. He flopped forward a few inches.

Fungusear meowed, "That's okay, it was your first try. Here, let me show you."

Apprentice and mentor trained until sundown. Thicketpaw had even managed to catch a mouse that was still foraging. When they got back to camp, Thicketpaw dropped his catch in the fresh-kill pile. He realized with a jolt that the pile was very small. Leaf-bare had finally settled in.

Thicketpaw padded into the apprentice's den with only sleep on his mind. He licked most of the snow off of his encrusted paws before he circled his nest and lay down. Wolfpaw was snoring softly beside him as he faded into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, here it is!!**


End file.
